


More Than Words

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, The Epic Love Story of Sam and Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three letter words.  Four letter words.  They all mean the same thing.</p>
<p>(inspired by a ficlet from Rose, link below)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

Dean thinks, so many three letter words and they all mean the same thing:

**_Sam = Yin = Kid = Shy = Hug = Joy = Sun = Hot = Sex = Awe = Vow = His_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_ **

Sam thinks, so many four letter words and they all mean the same thing:

**_Dean = Yang = Safe = Life = Jerk = Love = Kiss = Sexy = Mine = Bond = Home = Mate_ **

_(inspired by[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwhoaeasytiger.com%2Fpost%2F128427000127%2Fsun-clinging-to-the-horizon-white-stripes-like-a&t=ZTg1NDU0YjI2NTgxNWYwMzBkYjc3OTFmYTczZDBhNjE3OTU5N2NlMiw1R0dEd29NWA%3D%3D))_

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
